Am I too late?
by Rikka Tsukiakari
Summary: Hanagasaku Kagachie has always been Kise Ryota's closest girl bestfriend. And in the way of their friendship, Hana confessed to Kise that she likes him more than a friend. Kise rejects her because of some circumstances but just as he was about to understand and see her in a different light now. A twist suddenly prevented him from doing so and made him ask himself: Am I too late?
1. Chapter 1

_It was raining hard…Leaves were rustling because of the strong wind…_

"_K-Kise- kun!...I-I really like you! " She was flustered and looking down, her hands on her chest as if finally freeing something out of her._

_I was silent for a moment before I answered her apologetically, "Uhm…Hanacchi…"_

"_I already have a girlfriend. " I looked away, not wanting to see her eyes._

_She looked up and looked shocked… Eerie silence filled us before she spoke. Her voice quivering and I could already see her eyes turn glassy._

"_Oh…So the rumors were true?" there were already tears on her cheeks and she was shaking…_

_**Why do I feel so much regret?**__I nodded. Her head hung low again._

" _I understand." She smiled bitterly at me, "I'm sorry for bothering you."_

"_Hanacchi, I- I'm so-" I tried to apologize to her but she already ran away._

_She was gone._

**If I just accepted your love that day, would I be happy now? Would this regret I'm feeling right now be gone?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Am I already**_**that**___**late?**

**A/N: **Hey! :D My first KisexOC fanfic! I hope it kinda gets your interest whoever is the one reading this.

Anyways, the following information will be useful in the future:

Time: Teiko days-Kaijo vs. Touou match

_Italics: Either for emphasis or someone said it before (so that will depend on the reader)_

**Bold: For his[Kise's] dramatic purposes (whatever that means****)**

_**Bold&Italics: Doble emphasis(if that's even possible)**_


	2. Prologue

[**Kise's POV**]

"Teiko! Member change!" The referee shouted as I jogged towards the bench.

"Nice dunk, Kise-kun." She complimented and gave me a drink when I reached the bench.

"Arigatou, Hana-cchi." I thanked her and got the drink. I smiled at the compliment.

She's Hanagasaku Kagachie. Cousin of Momoicchi. Long Magenta haired, orange eyes, same height as Momoicchi and my closest friend. (That is a girl) She's been in the basketball club longer than me and also helps Momoicchi in gathering datas and projections. Goody two-shoes and so cheerful. I call her Hana-cchi instead of her whole last name which is quite a mouthful.

" IKEEE, TEIKO!" she was excitedly shouting and jumping up and down. I chuckled a bit at her extreme cheering.

"Hana-cchi, calm down. You're getting carried away again." I pulled the hem of her shirt a little as indication to calm her.

"Demo I have to cheer for the team! " she whined but at least, took my advice and sat beside me. Nonetheless, she cheered again only this time, she was cheering and waving her hands up.

"You're like our personal cheering squad."

She grinned at me cheekily, "Well, except for you. You have your own cheering _squads_ right there." She pointed at some direction that I followed with my sight.

"Ehhh?! BRING BACK KISE-KUN! PLAY-PLAY, KISE-KUN!~"

"KISE-KUN! KISE-KUN! FIGHT!~"

"GO, GO, KISE-KUN!~"

"FIGHT, FIGHT, KISE-KUN! UWAAAA!~~WE LOVE YOU! ~~"

I sweat dropped at the screams of my cheering fans. 'She does have a point. '

"Teiko, time out!" the referee shouted and our teammates started to walk here.

"Ah, That was sugoi, Aomine-kun! Here, have a drink!" Hanacchi immediately went to him and gave him a drink which he accepted.

I looked away and my stomach lurched.

.

.

**[**"_**Ah, That was sugoi, Kise-kun! Here, have a drink!"]**_

Damn. I missed that line.

.

.

"Sankyu, Hana." Aominecchi uttered and after drinking it, gave it back.

"Anytime!" she smiled and cheerfully got the drink.

The buzzer finally signaled for us to continue. I stood and jogged towards the court when,

"Ganbatte, Aomine-kun!" she shouted and flashed him her brightest smile.

I stopped for a moment and bit my lip, _'If we had a different scenario…_

_._

_._

_._

'_would I be the one to receive that sweetest goodluck? '_

_._

_._

_._

Suddenly, someone smacked me on the head **hard.**

"Ow! Kurokocchi! You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"You should focus on the game. You're spacing out.."

I sighed, getting the meaning behind that smack and focused again on the game.

[Flashback…]

She was absent for 3 days and I was pretty busy the next week. It was after two weeks that I saw her again, back to her normal self and cheering like she used to. It was actually hard to approach her. It was awkward because of the recent confession she did. But I was shocked when she approached me while I was doing some stretching exercises,

"Anou…K-Kise-kun? I-I'll help you with that." She was nervous and the way she said was more like a question.

It was hard for me how to respond, "S-Sure." And let her push me on the back as I stretched on the floor.

"Kise-kun…" she was whispering, probably too shy, but I kept my mouth shut to let her continue.

"I know this will be awkward because of the….c-con-confession…but I don't want our…friendship to end…" she was having a hard time but her effort made me smile a little.

"I-I understand if it's not like before…but I just want us to stay…" Hanacchi trailed off.

"Hai. We can stay as friends." I looked at her, offering a friendly smile.

Hanacchi smiled in relief and smiled back, "Arigatou, Kise-kun."

Renewing our friendship was quite awkward at first and neither of us talks in a carefree way the way we used to. Starting with 'Hi's and 'Hello's but time by time, we started to open up to each other and we started to go home together since our streets are the same and our houses are quite near each other. It was not a problem to my girlfriend that time because she goes home earlier than I am. In 3 months time, we were back to our normal self again and hanging out with the whole team again.

I won't deny that despite the 'confession' she made before, I was still close to her. No, We became closer. I don't pretty much remember how but I know that she has been my partner in crime in every prank we're trying to pull and even got…well…we actually experienced Akashicchi's wrath before. Being brainy got her off the hook and left me being tortured by Akashicchi the whole afternoon. -_-

The only one who, most of the time but sometimes still get surprised, feel Kurokocchi's presence. Her devilish training menus earned her respect from among the team but her cheerful personality earned her the string of closeness to the team. She was the team's little sister. Besides all these, she's also emitting a '_charm_' that attracted most of the stringers to participate: Kindness, gentleness and her uplifting smile. I already have two older sisters but, I swear, I wouldn't mind having her as a sister. I've always wished for a baby sister before because I was always the one my sisters antagonize when I was young. Making me wear girly clothes and act like a girl. TT_TT

"Ja, Satsuki-chan." She bid last and ran towards where I was standing.

We walked for a while, joking around and talking about the next magazine I'll shoot by next week.

I suddenly remembered something, "You're cousins with Momoicchi, right?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yup. Why did you suddenly ask?"

"Nehh….So…You're childhood friends with Aominecchi?"

"Ah… H-hai." She looked down and stuttered. She stopped from walking.

_Wait…stuttered?_

"Wait a minute. Is there something wrong?" looking at her, I raised an eyebrow.

'Why is it I feel like…I'll hear something bad?'

"Kise-kun…I think…" she trailed off, unsure and uncertain of what to say. After some minutes of recovery, she looked up to me and breathed in determination.

"_I think I like Aomine-kun already._" Hanacchi was flustered and her eyes were shining with…what do you call it?..._Admiration. _

My eyes widened, "Oh…" I was too shocked to say anything, speechless even.…

I feel so nauseated and feel my heart suddenly twist into a sickly knot. '_Where does this sting I'm feeling right now coming from?_' I didn't know what to say.

"I see." I muttered in monotone. I honestly don't know how to react, "Since when? I-I mean, how?" I didn't know why those words came out of my mouth unconsciously.

"I..He's been my childhood friend like Satsuki-chan. After you..um..rejected me, I-I tried to lose myself into…" she was embarrassed but continued, "Basketball. Instead, I started to hate it because…" looking at me, not sure if she should continue.

"It's alright, Hanacchi." It came out more of a whisper. Everything inside me was the exact opposite, though.

"Well…but Aomine-kun..somehow..he helped me. His passion for basketball was…_Amazing_. I suddenly realized that I was starting to admire him. But this time, it's not like the admiration I felt when we were young. He was the first one to teach me basketball before, together with Satsuki-chan, after all. It was more like... "

I was afraid of the next word she'll say. I was desperately trying to tune out the next word she'll say. My mind was brave enough but I can't say the same for my heart. '_Please don't._' I was begging but everything I heard was all crystal clear to my ears…

"I was falling for him…unconsciously."

Everything changed that day. Somehow, my view of her as a sister was suddenly changed. I feel…defeated. I feel lost.

All I know is…

_I'll never feel the same again._

.

.

.

.

**So you…already have chosen **_**another road **_**already, huh? Was I too late to realize my mistake?**


	3. Coffee

"Alright! That's it for today."

The players of Teiko Middle School sighed in relief and some even went to the extent of jumping up and down in joy for finally finishing the non-stop practice. Another titled school about to face; the players are practicing for the said match and have been training for hours now.

Panting hard for breath, the famous model/player, Kise Ryota went to the bench and rummaged in his bag. With his fellow first-stringers following closely behind, all of them grunting and greedy for air as they quench their urgent thirst for water. Something though, caught Kise's eyes.

It was Shogo Haizaki, looking all smug and mighty. He was emitting the 'delinquent' aura as always and was grinning maliciously. There were rumors that he was ejected by Akashi because of his violence and for some other reasons that involves his pride being saved from being crushed by _someone who will be better than him _in the future. On the other hand, the latter didn't pay mind and only remembering the name of that _someone_.

As for Kise Ryota, he was looking forward with having a one-on-one with him. It wasn't because of enthusiasm. Nope…It was because Shogo Haizaki has been a _little bit_ (Insert some sarcasm here) rude these past few days especially at him. Kise already knew, he knew he was accelerating towards becoming part of the starting line-up. Not to mention, at a threatening speed.

"Huh? What did you just say, Ryouta?" Haizaki sneered at him, his arrogance dripping with every word that was going out of him mouth.

Smirking, "I said: let's have a match with the position of the starting member on the line, didn't ya hear?" he answered unaffected and seemed to emit his own arrogance.

"What sort of bull**** is this coming from a guy who just got in?" The ash-haired one answered while looking at him mockingly, "You can't even beat me during practice. What are you thinking?"

Kise just shrugged, "So I'm planning on beating you right now. Maybe not the other four but if it's Shougo-kun, I think I'm ready to take you down." He explained, his determination to beat him was evident in his eyes.

"Ha. My reputation sure fell. Can't you tell I'm slacking off during practice?" Haizaki looked at him menacingly and grinned, "Fine. Then I'll give you a piece of how I really play."

And so they played….

Knees fell on the floor. His hands fell after, clearly devastated at the result. He was…_defeated._ It his first defeat in basketball. No, _in any sport he ever played_. He was not used to this…he always experience the sweet taste of victory, afterall. Looking at the floor with wide eyes, Kise's face was stricken with unbelief.

Suddenly a voice he was familiar with piped in, "Shogo-kun!~ Are you done with practice?"

"Oh~My bad, My bad. I just got done. I'll go take a shower right away. Wanna come with me?" he flirted shamelessly but that didn't miss a giggle from the female.

"Oh gee~z 3"

"Hey, isn't that…Kise's new girlfriend?" Someone murmured and looked at the figure still looking at the floor.

"Huh? Ryouta-kun?" It was his girlfriend. His new girlfriend who is quickly becoming his next ex-girlfriend.

"Oh? He just challenged me and just got owned." He answered with proud arrogance and smirked.

"For real? Wow, so lame~" And the arrogance seems to be contagious with his girlfriend, now sneering at Kise in disdain and somehow laced with disappointment.

"That's how it is. See ya~ _Ryouta-kun._" He muttered before they got out of the auditorium, walking smugly and maliciously once again. 

It was quiet for a while and the only sound were the doors slowly closing as the pair exited. Kise was left mute for a while, Not even talking to his fangirls who were squealing, talking and bothering him. He was not in the mood to talk at all after that match. True, it wasn't an official match but still…losing to someone he doesn't even really acknowledge as someone who's better than him was still a shock. Not to mention but also his first lost to a _copycat_ like him.

Letting his feet carry him to random directions he barely even care anymore, he ended up at a street basketball court.

'Maybe shooting a little might ease me up even for a bit.' He sighed and went inside the court. Gripping a basketball on his right hand and positioned himself for shooting.

Shot after shot, he continued. Not even giving a damn on what time or how late it has become ever since he started to shoot careless shots. He was thinking…reflecting on how he was defeated and…

_Pitying himself._

It was hard to take it all. Losing not only on the game but also his new girlfriend over Haizaki. He felt so…_pathetic_. It kept on taunting him somehow. It wasn't really bothersome. More like he was annoyed and frustrated. He glared at the hoop as if trying to magically detach it from its backboard.

'She was whiny and only talks to herself. Frankly, she was seriously annoying. I was going to break up with her anyway.' Yup..he really was. He was just dating her because of boredom. In fact, he can easily replace her with one of his fangirls who are head over heels for him. He never even felt happy with her or any of those _'fluttering-butterflies-in-the-stomach'-_thingy they're talking about. He doesn't even feel like he lost her.

And while all this realizations hit him like a truck in the face, he bitterly laughed at one particular question:

'_Since when did I become so numb?_'

Not even feeling the sense of loss of his girlfriend, even a teeny tiny bit of lament doesn't even surge in his system. Cruel as it may sound, but he was just playing around with his girlfriends. His heart already turned into stone. Ever since _that_ _day, _his break-up with his previous girlfriends doesn't seem to affect him. Ever since that _revelation, _he doesn't feel the joy and fun hanging out with any of his previous girlfriends. His heart became numb because of…what's the right word?

_Regret._

_._

_._

_**Regret for rejecting her and being too late to realize…**_

_._

_._

Before he was attacked once again by melancholic thoughts which are now becoming heavier because of regretful ones, he once again positioned himself into a shooting position. His arms up high after making the shot, his hip was a vulnerable weak point for a very cold _thing_ that he suddenly felt making contact with his hip. He yelped in surprise and jolted 10 meters away from the source of the cold sensation.

"Ah!"

"Domo, Kise-kun." She greeted nonchalantly as if scaring her best friend like that was the most normal thing in the world. Her hand with a cold can of coffee still suspended in the air like giving it to someone only she can see.

"Ah! Hanacchi! Stop doing that! You're giving me a heart attack!"

Snickering, the magenta-haired lass just grinned, "Well…the reaction I just saw from you was priceless. I envy Kuroko-kun's misdirection. It's more fun scaring people that way. I wonder if it'll be more fun to greet you like that? Making you yelp and jolt." She laughed at her cruel comment.

"So mean!"

"Hey, it's your fault anyway. You're so absorbed with your own world there; you didn't even feel my presence _and_ heard me calling your name. I even tripped before I got in the court, you know." She stared at him accusingly.

"Sorry about that." Giving her an apologetic smile, he looked back at the hoop before muttering in a serious tone, "I was just thinking."

Hana picked up the serious tone and quieted, letting Kise continue shooting once more. It was an awkward 5 minute silence before she decided to break it.

"I heard what happened." She whispered but audible enough for the blonde's ears.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at the floor, "Pathetic, isn't it?" he muttered bitterly.

She didn't say a word for a while, "Listen, Kise-kun. Forget about the defeat, it wasn't really officia-"

"Hana, it's still a match." He cut through coldly. It was his first time not to put _–cchi_ on her name, "I don't need your pity."

"This isn't pity; I'm trying to cheer you up…"

Sighing with a tone of annoyance, "Just leave me alone..for now." He was pleading for her to go before he might burst. Looking away from her, afraid that he might see the hurt in them, he ignored her and proceeded on where he left in his shooting.

"Are you upset because of losing your…girlfriend?" The question was uncertain like she was guessing if it's correct or not. Yet it caught the blonde off guard, causing him to miss a shot.

"No…It isn't like that."

"Then why are you- -"

"Will you just stay away? Please…I told you already, it isn't like that. I never really liked her in the first place. Forget about it." he was getting annoyed big time. NO, Agitated. Why are women so bothersome nowadays?

"Okay." Sighing in defeat, she kept quiet but still rooted at the spot. Indicating that she still doesn't want to stay away.

It was alright for Kise. The silence she granted for him was enough again to make him lost in his own thoughts and shooting and just as he was about to shoot once more, another cold sensation touched his nape making him jerk again.

"Hanacchi! I said stop doing that!"

This time though, the said female didn't laugh or grin, "You looked stressed and I hate it when you're grumpy. Here," She handed him her can of cold coffee, "I know that I'm getting bothersome now but I just really want to cheer you up…I guess leaving you alone for now is the best thing to do but always remember…In case you need someone to talk to, I'm always right here." Offering him a smile, she continued, "Coffee can relieve stress and since the vending machine is out of coffee you can have mine."

Kise just stared at her dumbfounded at her generosity and kindness. Eventhough he acted cold to her…

"See you tomorrow then! And you better be there or I'll drag you mercilessly to school! It's your treat tomorrow like you promised!"She jogged out of the court and waved her hand at him, her cheerful smile still intact.

After leaving Kise, the said blonde unconsciously felt the side of his lips turn upward before breaking into a fond smile. He actually feels tingly inside by the concern that his girl _bestfriend_ was showing. Ironic as it is, he suddenly regretted pushing and making her leave. He actually started to miss her presence.

Minutes of just looking at the spot where she just stood minutes ago, he finally drank the given can of coffee. _'And she even gave me her coffee…'_ he thought happily before he suddenly realized something…

_If Hana drank from this can-__and he also drank from it_ - that means:

_**This is an INDIRECT KISS**_**.**

He spat the coffee as his eyes widened. His face quickly turning into the same shade as a tomato.

"Hanacchi…An indirect kiss…" He muttered and ruffled his hair, trying to erase the embarrassing thought. THEY WERE JUST FRIENDS FOR GOD'S SAKE! 'She just gave this to me to relieve some stress.' His alter ego suggested and like an idiot, he nodded to himself.

But the other _Kise _contradicted loudly at that,

'Idiot. Keep telling yourself that. No matter how you look at it…It was still an INDIRECT KISS and you can't deny that.'

Tearing his hair in confusion," Ughhh! Stop, Damn it!" Steam was already pouring out of his ears and he was blushing like a teenage girl with a crush. His heart was accelerating at an abnormal speed.

But only one thought surged in his mind where all his alter egos agreed…A thought he now could bravely declare…

.

.

.

"_I'll never be the same again._"


	4. Memories

Chapter 3

[**Kise's POV**]

It has already been weeks after that match against Haizaki. I would be lying if I said I'm not affected at all. I was still a bit bummed up from the defeat. Though, I've reverted back into my old self now and currently waking one individual who's now starting to get conscious.

"Kise-kun?" she asked groggily at me after I shook her to wake her up.

"Ohayo, Hanacchi!" I greeted and looked at her, "Time to rise and shine!"Snatching the cover from her since I know that she'll just dismiss me.

Yup. I'm on her house today. Her parents were kind enough to give me a spare key and give me their trust. Whenever there are mornings that we're going late, they let me wake their daughter up and drag her out of bed. I asked permission from her parents to take her out today.

"Kise-kun! We don't have any classes today! Give me back that! It's cold!" she whined and tried to snatch it away from me. Her failed attempt made her fall from the bed and dive face first into the floor, "Ah! Damn it. Kise-kun, look what you did!" she hissed in pain as she rubbed her forehead which apparently now has a lump.

I laughed in amusement, "S-Sorry, Hanacchi. I-It's just that w-we have to go somewhere t-today! Pfft!" I tried to say while trying to stop myself from the laughs about to escape.

Pouting, she stood up and looked at me, "Where?"

I just winked, "It's a secret." And pushed her into her bathroom, "So you better hurry and wash up! Don't you dare fall asleep on the toilet! That's gross."

"Yes, _Mother_." She rolled her eyes and her sarcasm was laced on her voice as she went into the sink and started to brush. I left her alone with her morning rituals and patiently waited for her in the living room. I was watching the TV when she got downstairs.

I looked at her, "No, not that!" I immediately went to her and pushed her back to her room.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"We're going somewhere special so you should wear something more…_decent_ than that!" I cried. She was wearing a faded baggy shirt with equally faded jeans.

"Hey! These clothes are pretty _decent _to me!" she was offended and she reluctantly went inside her room.

"They are to you but not to me. Change into something else!"

"Fine." She said reluctantly and opened her closet, looking for something before turning to me and suddenly asked me a question I never expected her to ask,

"Wait. Are we going out?" she asked innocently and tilted her head.

Upon registering what she said, I looked at her stunned. "U-Uh, No..N-n-not really like tha-t b-but.."I couldn't find the right words.

"What are you getting flustered up for? I meant, are we going out to shopping?" she looked at me nonchalantly before grinning, "Or are you implying _something else?_ My, My. Kise-kun, I didn't know you have a _crush_ on me." She slyly bat her eyes at me and I found myself blushing so bad.

'_Am I too easy to read?'_ my mind was in panic mode and anything I try to say were coming out in nervous stutters, "N-No way! It-It isn't like that! I-it's your f-fault beca-because you-" It seems Midorimacchi's tsundereness affected me!

She shrugged and smiled cheekily at me, "Just kidding. You can go out now. I think I've found what I was looking for." She started making shooing motion and I complied immediately. I was too glad to leave from that room. My heart pounding in each step I take towards the living room.

"Calm down…Calm Down. "I muttered to myself and breathed in and out continuously. Was I too obvious? But how? Was I giving too much hints? Or maybe she noticed the effort I put into my getups just to impress her? Or maybe…

Am I unconsciously flirting with her? O_O

.

.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' I moaned internally and started tearing my hair again. I noticed that I always tear my hair nowadays because of her. And eventhough I try to deny it, more contradicting possibilities get into my mind.

"Oi! Are you okay?" Hanacchi's voice brought me back to reality.

I turned to her only to be stunned, "Yes. I was just- -"

.

.

.

0/_/0

Damn. Why haven't I noticed those freaking _legs _before? They're so….WAIT! What am I even thinking? SHE'S MY BESTFRIEND. But it's just that I can't help noticing how different she looks now that she's wearing…_cool _clothes. The ripped skinny jeans hugged her leg's curves on the right places, giving a little glimpse of skin. (Why do I sound like a pervert here?) The layered black sleeveless tank top with an inner white tube shirt hugged her perfectly. The brown ankle boots gave her higher height and somehow, it suited her. Her hair is combed nicely, her face had a little face powder and I think she put on a little lip balm since her lips are a little bit shiny.

She looks completely…gorgeous.

"Kise-kun?" she asked again, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh-Uh. Yeah. I-I'm fine. That suits you." My mind was getting unsteady and I felt my face heating up again. Where the hell did my smooth talk go whenever I need it? TT_TT

She chuckled, "Thanks. Been a long time since I wore these, quite uncomfortable but I'm getting used to it."

"W-we s-should go." I got her hand and led her to the door, willing the redness in my face to go away by not staring at her a little bit much. It's not my own car, by the way. Akashicchi was kind enough to provide us a car that'll fetch us and drive us home.

Once we got inside, we engaged in light chatter about a movie we watched before, talking about some unnecessary and embarrassing details. (Like when she accidentally spilled soda on the one next to her and when I tripped on the stairs, causing my popcorn tube to ricochet straight to some gruffy and buff man who looks ready to kill). We were laughing a lot.

"Oh, and where are we going again?" she asked. I've been avoiding the topic a lot ever since we got in the car.

"No way I'm telling you. It's a secret. You can guess if you want. " I answered.

"You're taking me some place I'm not familiar with. How am I supposed to guess?" she retorted grumpily and I chuckle.

"There are always road signs to look at." I pointed out. Then again we're on an isolated route where cars rarely pass.

"Too lazy to read." She muttered sheepishly. '_Like I thought._'

"It's your fault then." I hummed and looked at the road, thinking if we're still on the right path. As far as I know, the road gets narrow and trees are supposed to be on the side of the road, making them stand tall and give shade to our car as we pass. So that means, we're going the right way. As we pass through, the trees got lesser and before we knew it, the path we were just on became a one way road. Something caught my eye suddenly, though.

_An old bridge _connecting our road to another denser forest.

I don't really understand why I felt something…something familiar when I looked at it. My mind is trying to sort out something but I just brushed the thought off and

shrugged. After some time, we finally reached our destination.

"Wow. Who's mansion is this?" she asked in wonderment as she scanned around. The gate and front door have a significant distance so it took us five minutes just to walk towards the front porch.

I didn't answer her and instead opened the door," To my bestest friend, Hanagasaku Kagachie.."I left it hanging in the air and cleared my throat before continuing, "I'd like to greet you-" and opened the door.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, HANA!" Everyone greeted in unison. The front door led to a large hall. A banner was hanging on the two stairs which are on opposite sides leading to a second floor, the words:** 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA!' –FROM TEIKO Basketball club** in big black bold letters. It was decorated with hanging festive looking decorations and balloons. Frankly, I think they went a little bit overboard with that one.

She was quiet for a moment before fully making it into a huge smile from ear to ear, "Arigato, Minna-san!" she said with tears welling up on the corners of her eyes.

"Eh? Hanacchi, why are you crying?" I asked in panic, Is there something wrong?!... I actually thought about all of this, Of course I needed some help from Momoicchi who I think was good at this things. She didn't disappoint me and made quite a good job at helping me. Was this enough?

"I'm…I'm just so happy."She chuckled and immediately wiped the tears with the back of her hands, "It's tears of joy, Baka!" It was playful and she laughed.

"Ahhh…I'm hungry." Someone in the crowd said a little too loud and we sweatdropped. It was one of Murasakibaracchi's complaints again. Hanacchi didn't take it offending though and brushed it off.

"Well, let's have Chie-chan blow the candles then!" Momoicchi suggested cheerfully and everyone agreed.

We went inside and went to the dining room where the birthday cake was. There were three more cakes which were for the club members to devour (But I'm having thoughts about Murasakibaracchi's sustenance though. Would those cakes be enough? -_-) After singing her a birthday song and she blew the candles, everyone got their own cups with juice on the air.

"CHEERS FOR HANA!"

"KAMPAI!" everyone cheered and toasted, laughter erupting after taking a drink.

The mood created was good. It was one of Akashicchi's mansions. We used it since all members are invited. Did I ever mention there are hundreds of members? Figures why the mansion was a little bit full. A lot of guys that I don't even recognize were here and are even greeting Hanacchi like they were long time chums. I'm a little bit irritated but I managed to keep it in. She greeted them back politely by their names so…

"Do you even know those guys?" I whispered.

"Nope." She answered sheepishly and looked at me, "Do you?"

"Me neither." And we started to laugh at our weirdness. Birds of the same feather really flocks together, huh?

"Ki-chan! Chie-Chan!" Momoicchi greeted and hugged Hanacchi tightly.

"Ah. Can't b-breathe." Hanacchi croaked out, making Momoicchi loosen up a bit, "Gomene, Chie-chan."

They started chattering and I was left there, completely out of place but it didn't last long though. Momoicchi said she still had to do some preparations for our parlor games and that we have no choice but to participate.

"See you later then!" the pink haired female waved and walked off.

"Wonder what she means by that?" I asked in curiosity.

I was replied by a giggle, "It means something interesting will happen later." She winked at me. I could hear my heartbeat accelerate again. Did I ever have the same effect on her whenever I send her winks? I wonder…More importantly, what does she mean by that?

As it turns out, Hanacchi's term of interesting is equal to embarrassing. Like Pocky games between the club members(which are sometimes, boy and boy…-_- That's creepy and somehow disgusting..) [_**A/N: Not really. ;)**_], blindfold and truth or dare games, and some really weird and embarrassing games which produced a drunk Kurokocchi(Kawaii! :D), Aominecchi(he was talking about idols again) and even Midorimacchi!(He was swinging from side to side and started talking about lucky charms again which resulted to others being weirded out by him.) :D

I don't know what happened to Akashicchi though, but one drunk club member threw a pie on his face.(Minutes later, that club member was out of sight and a scream was heard upstairs at some room we didn't dare look at. Only God knows what Akashicchi did. -_-) and Murasakibaracchi was enjoying himself at the table, shoving food in his mouth to his heart's content. As for me? I drank a little bit. I don't want to puke on Hanacchi when we get home, that's really humiliating. -_- So I took it lightly and just took some shots. Hanacchi was enjoying herself a little too much and started recording and taking photos of everything, laughing her lungs out and doing some of her wicked antics. I smiled at her evident happiness and cute childishness.

Finally, it was time to go home. After taking a picture with the _almost all_ drunk members, Hanacchi and I bid goodbye to everyone and got into the car. Once inside, we started conversing again and watched some videos from the party. We were laughing like idiots again in the car.

"Ahahahaha! Midorimacchi tripped and threw the toy frog [_**A/N:Remeber Kerosuke, anyone? xD**_] on Aominecchi! Ahahahaha!" I tried to say in between laughs.

"Ahahahaha! Aomine-kun spilled beer on Kuroko-kun and made him drunk! Wahahahaha!" she continued and we were trapped in laughter and amusement.

I was having difficulty in stopping my laugh, "Ah..Ahahaha..My stomach hurts!Aahahah-_AHHHHH!_" I was stopped in mid-laugh when the car suddenly halted to a stop, pushing the both of us forward but good thing that we got a hang of ourselves and stopped from tumbling forward.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Let's find out. " Hanacchi answered and opened the door, getting out of the car. I did the same and we found the driver opening the hood of the car, looking at it in a grim face.

So I repeated my earlier question. He answered us in an apologetic tone, "Sorry about the inconvenience. It seems something was broken and was leaking fluid from the car." He explained but continued, "But don't worry. I have my tools on the car so it'll be fixed. It might take a while though." He assured.

Hanacchi and I looked at each other and shrugged, "It's alright, really. We're not in a rush." –Hanacchi

The driver smiled, relieved, "Thank you for your patience. I will start fixing it now." He walked off and got something from the car.

"What do we do now?" she questioned as she sat on the seat of the car, the door was open so she could sit on the seat sideways and was facing me who's now standing in front of her.

"Don't have any idea, either. Besides, your phone's dead. Not much of an amusement either." I reasoned out.

She sighed and lied on her back on the seat. Mumbling about how bored she is. I'm just as bored as she is either so I looked around until my eyes landed on the bridge I saw this morning. The _familiar _bridge. I looked at it curiously…the gears on my mind working again.

"Wanna explore that?" she suggested eagerly beside me.

I looked at her, "You sure that's a good idea? We might get lost." I pointed out.

She pouted at me, "Killjoy. I was just suggesting since we're dead bored! Besides," she slyly grinned at me, "There's a spark of curiosity on your eyes. " she nudged me on and I just sighed, defeated.

"C'mon." I invited and took her hand like a parent taking his daughter's hand. (MY CHEEKS, PLEASE DON'T BETRAY ME!) She, of course, trudged along eagerly like a 10-year-old going to some amusement park she's about to discover. We asked permission to the driver FIRST and he said he didn't mind as long as we get back early and not get lost.

So we gingerly crossed the old bridge which was only made of vines and some wood planks. Holding hands tightly, my hand clasped hers which were petite, soft and warm against mine. Honestly, it felt right. As if our hands were meant to be that way, _to fit together perfectly._ We twisted and turned, with me leading the path, and her, marking where we've gone through as not to get lost. And as we navigate our way inside the denser forest, my feet carried me to some random directions as if they've been here already, as if they're already familiar with this place. My mind can't really understand why but I feel a sense of nostalgia at every step, feeling surer at every stride forward. But my sure steps didn't make us faster -_-..It was already dark when Hanacchi broke the silence.

"Where are we going?" Hanacchi asked puzzled and maybe, curious as to why I seem to move in a relaxed and not eager way. More like in 'sure' and confident strides.

"I don't really know but right now.." I then saw something glistening just behind the trees where the path we are walking leads to.

"I feel as if I've been here before." I finished and turned to her, only to receive a skeptical look. I shrugged and dragged her with me, towards that place just behind those trees.

We stared at the place, shocked and awestricken. In both wonder and enchantment…

It was a field full of moonflowers on their full bloom, emitting a enigmatic glow on the place as if it was filled with magic. There was a lake as well, glistening crystal clear as it reflects the full moon. Trees stood tall and swayed with the wind, creating clapping noises that harmonized together with the creaking of the crickets, inviting the both of us in an entranced-like state of both awe and amazement.

"This place is beautiful…_Enchanting_." Hanacchi muttered while looking around, absorbing every detail of the place, "How did you know this place?"

I don't…

.

.

.

/"_Ryou-chan…Isn't this place beautiful?_"/

/"_Hai! How did you know this place?_"/

/"_Well, this is a secret between the both of us, alright?...I just explored this forest and saw this. It's my birthday gift to you…a memory. Besides, now that this place is our secret, let's make it special…_"/

/"_Eh_?_How?_"/

.

.

"Kise-kun?" she said in a worried tone.

"No-Nothing. Let's take a sit." I said and pulled her with me. We sat near the lake, still surrounded by flowers, and dipped our quite tired feet on the cool water. It was refreshing.

She was cold though so I took off my coat and covered her with it. She smiled but her eyes were tired and started to droop a bit so I put her head on my shoulder.

"Arigato…Kise-kun." She said softly, sincerely. The serene smile on her face, not leaving.

I smiled back, "Don't mention it."

/"_Promise me…you'll bring her to this magical place._"/

"I almost forgot my birthday today." She admitted sheepishly, "My parents and I were supposed to celebrate it once they come home so…Nevermind that. Thank you so much for everything."

/"_Who's her?_"/

"You're welcome." I answered and closed my eyes, wanting this moment to last forever.

/"_The girl of your dreams. The girl you truly love…The girl you will forever cherish the way you cherished me as well. _"/

"You're the best…" she muttered sleepily, having a hard time to stay awake..

/"_I don't really understand…but okay then!_"/

"This is the best birthday I ever had." She complimented.

/"_This is the best birthday I ever had! I love you…Oneechan!_"/

"You're the _bestest friend_ I ever had." She finished and finally let sleep take its toll on her body.

I smiled sadly…

_Guess the girl of my dreams is my bestfriend, Oneechan?_...

The girl that I finally fell truly in love with but…

.

.

.

_**I saw too late in a different light…**_


End file.
